Alex Noris
Early Life Alex was born on August 5th, 2369 in Orlando, Florida. He is the youngest of three sibilings; Joseph, and Miguel Noris were his older brothers. He lived in a small one-story urban home in the Orlando Metro area. His father worked as a city mechanic. Alex was a star student, like his oldest brother. He got straight A's in elementary school and through the beginning of junior high. He was usually shy at school, but later became a loudmouth, and an annoyance to most people. At age 12, in the winter of 2377, His grandmother was diagnosed with stage 4 cancer. He started to slouch in school due to the crisis in the family. In the summer of 2378, His grandmother died of a small tumor causing blood to flood her lungs. 2 months later, Alex's mother was diagnosed with stage 2 gallbladder cancer; one week following his dad lost his job at the city. He went through the 7th grade with C's through F's, finding little to no motivation to do anything after his mother's death on January 14th, 2380. Two months later, he met the love of his life, Claudia Marshal. They became best friends, and Claudia introduced Alex to her friends and family, in particular, James Marshal. Alex's father remained jobless until September 5th 2381, when he got a job as a truck driver for Federal companies. On December 21st, 2382, both of his brothers enlisted in the Federation. His eldest brother joined Fleet , while his other brother joined the Mobile Infantry. By this time, Alex was unsure what to do with his life, his dad being home for 10-20 days every 6 months, and his brothers light-years away. So, Alex started spending his time on computers, learning much information he never knew, or never learned in school. He was smart, passing all of his tests, but he never truly applied himself, so he just managed to pass Junior High and the first few years of High School with C's. In his junior year of high school, he fell in love with Claudia Marshal, his best friend since the 6th grade. He never really felt love before, so he didn't know how to react. A few times he called her the devil's daughter, for making him feel such a way. Finally, at the age of 18, Alex asked her out, and they were together for 3 years. Pre-Military Life Alex started working with computers and technical support to help his family, because his father had become ill, making him unable to work. On August 15th, 2390, his father died to liver failure. He was unable to pay for the taxes on his house, so he moved in with his girlfriend. At age 21, 2 weeks before he drafted into the Mobile Infantry, he proposed to his girlfriend in front of all the senior class at a party. He got thrown out immediately, his fiance leaving the party with him. He joined the Mobile Infantry 2 weeks after that event. Military Life '77th "Strawn's Sabretooths" Mechanized Infantry Battalion' Alex went through 3 months in bootcamp before he was assigned to the 77th "Strawn's Sabretooths" Mechanized Infantry Battalion aboard the AFC-BC117 Audie Murphy. As a recruit fresh off the bootcamp, he was eager for action. In a small training mission, he was offically placed into the "Strawn's Sabretooths" squad. At the end of that first training mission, The leader, Major Angelica Strawn, was so impressed by Alex's performance on the drills that he was promoted to Private on the spot. The next day, in his first real deployment, he felt like he wasn't deserving of his position. His bold and idiotic move during an investigation nearly cost the Major, as well as Tech Sergeant Chung, their lives. Surprisingly though, Master Sergeant Owen Winters promoted him to Private First Class by the Major's request. A few days after the incident, Alex went on leave to attend the funeral of his brother, Miguel Noris, who died at the rank of Lieutenant. He fell in Operation Firestorm. '77th "Furie's Fruits" Mechanized Infantry Battalion ' Alex returned to the Mobile Infantry, albeit a different battalion, the 77th "Furie's Fruits" Mechanized Infantry Battalion after 4 months of leave. While on leave, Alex's brother Joseph Noris died, extending his leave. He returned in a semi-emotionally unstable state, due to the loss of both of his brothers. 2 weeks after his return, his fiance was reported dead in her apartment, with the records stating prescription drug overdose. One day before her death, Alex became a trainee in the 77th's Medical Platoon. He served a few weeks before he left on another leave, to attend his fiance's funeral. Alex returned to the 77th a few weeks later, One day after the launch of Operation Blue Eagle . He was officially enlisted as a medic shortly after the drop on Yuzine. He was forced to stay on the ship for various reasons for most of Operation Blue Eagle. After Operation Blue Eagle, he was promoted to Specialist, and placed in the 77th Medical Platoon. '112th "Hudson's Hercules" Mobile Infantry Battalion ' After the events that transpired at Brisch , Alex went on leave to relax at home in Florida. He returned to service in the 112th 'Hudson's Hercules' Mobile Infantry Battalion, again aboard the AFC-BC117 Audie Murphy. After a few days in the new batallion, Alex participated in a training exercise under Sergeant Ryan Dyer and was promoted to private and transferred to the Brawlers squadron. He went through the Shaolin Campaign relatively unscathed, until the last encounter where he was severely injured. Unable to recover from the wounds until they were sent on another mission, he was forced to endure the injuries. In a recent campaign, Alex Noris suffered from a panic attack brought on by his bipolar disorder. After assaulting Tucker Bondi, a fellow trooper, Bondi shot at Noris's head, damaging his skull and brain. As a result, he was sent into a nanonstitching vat for a week, and spent two months in rehabilitation for his disorder. When he returned, his hair was quite nappy, and a tad longer. He also has a long scar running down the left side of his head, though his long hair covers most of it. The same day as his return, he embarked on an operation in a hostile arachnid world. Their objective was to nuke Arachnid hives in order to flush them out of the planet. When they were holding a ridge line for supplies, A Rhino blind sided him and rammed him in his leg, crushing it. After his injuries were tended to, he was sent back aboard the ship. The next day, he made contact with Sevda Iseltov, the Chief Medical Officer aboard the Audie Murphy. After a night of filling out paperwork, Alex Noris became a Medical Intern aboard the AFC-BC117 Audie Murphy. With the fall of Sevda Iseltov, along with her AWOL status, Alex took the status of acting Cheif Medical Officer aboard the Audie Murphy until further notice. He spends most of his time secluded in the med-bay. He came out once in the past month for Operation Firely on Faxx. Awards * Federal Defense Medal * Operation Firestorm Ribbon * Operation Blue Eagle Ribbon * Shaolin Campaign Ribbon * Purple Heart * Combat Medic Ribbon Noris